The Hero
by SOGH1963
Summary: Summary inside. I DO NOT OWN GENERAL HOSPITAL OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.


_**The Hero**_

**Summary: **When Sonny and Jason can't find Brenda, a man with the courage to come clean tells them where to find her, but will it be too late for the new Mrs. Corinthos?

Sonny opened the door to the limo and let his new wife, Brenda, in. Morgan called his father over to give him a hug before Sonny and Brenda took off to The Island for their honeymoon. As Morgan gave Sonny a hug, the sound of fireworks filled the cool air as the limo went up in flames. All the thoughts of Lily came rushing back to Sonny. He couldn't lose Brenda the same way he lost Lily, so he started to rush toward the flaming limo but Dante and Luke stopped him. Ethan took Molly, Kristina and Morgan inside as Robin called the hospital and Patrick called the fire department. Jason looked at Luke and asked if Luke could look after Sonny. Luke agreed and Jason was about to search for clues, when he saw Edward sitting down on a bench. Edward had tears in his eyes and he was practically hyperventilating, so Jason ran over to him and tried to calm him down. He kept telling Edward that they were having rescue teams come and they were going to do their best to save Brenda, but Edward could only blame Sonny.

Moments later, the paramedics and firefighters were working on getting Brenda out of the limo. The fire had already been put out, but the limo was burnt so badly that the doors could not be opened. They used the jaws of life to get Brenda out of the limo, but once they pulled the limo apart it was empty. Brenda wasn't there. Jason, Sonny and Edward got the news first and they were filled with hope. Hope that Brenda may be still alive. But that hope was soon overcome by fear. Fear of where she is. Fear of Theo having her. Fear of Theo murdering her. Jason left Edward and Sonny standing there and went to go tell Robin and Sam, who were anxiously awaiting news about Brenda. Robin didn't let the fear overcome her hope and she contacted her Uncle Mac and told him to start a search for Brenda. Tracy took Edward home and Ethan took Morgan, Molly and Kristina to the Lake House. Sonny walked over to Jason and Sam and pitched his idea. He was going to require Jason and Spinelli's help to track Brenda down and kill Theo for ruining his wedding day. Jason, Sam and Sonny all headed back to the penthouse so they can ask Spinelli to check all security cameras surrounding the park.

When they arrived at the penthouse, Spinelli agreed to do everything he could to save The Devine One from Theo. Spinelli grabbed his laptop and pulled up video footage from the security cameras and they found a catering truck from "PC Catering." Jason and Sonny decided to go search for the catering truck. Sam wanted to come along, but Jason told her that it was too dangerous and warned her not to tell anyone of the leads they have. They didn't trust anyone with Brenda's life. If someone found out they had a lead, they could go tell Theo. Sam reluctantly agreed to stay behind with Spinelli and help him with whatever he needs. Her other job was to make sure that Dante didn't find out where Sonny and Jason were. There was a reason Spinelli called him "The Duplicitous Detective." He turned against his family when he turned Michael in to the courts and sent him to prison and ever since then, Jason doesn't like him but Sonny is blind to his devious ways because Dante is his son. If Dante found out that Sonny and Jason were going to save Brenda and kill Theo, he would do everything in his power to stop them.

Two hours later, with the help of Spinelli, Jason and Sonny found the catering truck but it was abandoned. Spinelli tried to look around and see if anybody was walking away, but there was nothing. No signs of Brenda. Spinelli went back and looked for another clue as to where Brenda can be, but there wasn't even a sign of Brenda leaving the limo. As far as the video footage showed, Brenda should have still been in the limo. Jason and Sonny headed back to the penthouse to see if they could spot something that Spinelli couldn't, but they had no luck. Jason was about to give up, when Sonny reminded him that Brenda was like his little sister. Jason knew that he had to save his little sister, so the two of them headed to the Metro Court to ask Carly about Theo. They wanted to find out everything Theo did or said while he was staying at The Metro Court. Carly told them everything they wanted to know, but nothing really helped them figure out where Theo took Brenda.

Just as Jason and Sonny were about to leave, they noticed a man standing by the door. He seemed to be looking for something, so Jason asked him what he was looking for. He responded "I am Jules and I am looking for The Balkan's men. There don't seem to be any of them around. Is there somewhere we can go where I can talk to you?" Jason and Sonny looked at each other and gave him the address to the penthouse. That was truly the safest place for them to talk. Jason and Sonny headed off to the penthouse in hopes to get answers from this Jules guy. Jules waited a bit at The Metro Court and then took off to the penthouse to help Jason and Sonny.

Jules had gotten involved with Theo because he was an outsider. He didn't have any friends and Theo approached him to be a guard for any prisoners he may have. Jules guarded many people, but Mrs. Corinthos was different. Theo had told him to keep Brenda in the cave for as long as he needed her to be and not, under any circumstances, tell anyone especially Sonny and Jason where she was. Spending time with Brenda he realized that she was nice and she didn't deserve to be locked up, but most of all she was scared. When she mentioned that Sonny would help him if he told him where she was, he ignored Theo's threats to kill him and went to find Sonny and that's how he ended up at The Metro Court.

Jason and Sonny were waiting patiently for Jules to arrive at the penthouse. When Jules arrived he was shaking with nerves. He finally realized that Theo would kill him, but Sonny assured that he would protect him from Theo no matter what. Jason then asked where Brenda was and Jules responded "Mrs. Corinthos is in a cave. I can take you to her. I honestly don't know what Theo will do if we wait too much longer. He's bound to notice that I'm missing and he will automatically assume that I went to tell you where she is. If you want to find her, we have to leave now." Jason opened the penthouse door and they were about to head to the cave, when Spinelli walked in. "Not now Spinelli. We got to go find Brenda" said Jason. Spinelli walked into the penthouse as Jason, Jules and Sonny headed out.

When they got to the cave, Jules went to make sure the coast was clear. Jules made it to the cave door when Theo stepped in front of him pointing a gun at him. "You betrayed me" said Theo. Jules started to back up but Theo kept moving closer and closer, still blaming Jules for betraying him. Jules tried to yell for help, but the fear made it impossible to make a sound so he just continued to back up. Sonny noticed that Theo was pointing a gun at Jules, so he stepped in front of Jules. "Don't you dare hurt him" demanded Sonny. Theo looked at Sonny and Jason walked over to them. Jason aimed a gun at Theo and demanded to know where Brenda was. Theo didn't say a word, Sonny looked at Jules and nudged Jason. Jason looked at Sonny and at Jules, who seemed to know where Brenda was, then he took a single shot and instantly killed Theo.

Jules took Sonny and Jason to Brenda. She wasn't moving or talking. Sonny automatically went into panic mode, but Jason checked for a pulse. "Sonny we got to get her to the hospital now!" Jason called the hospital while Sonny carried Brenda outside to wait for the helicopter.

Once the helicopter came, Sonny got on the helicopter and sat by Brenda's side and they were instantly taken to General Hospital. Jules and Jason searched the cave for any information that could help them save Brenda. They approached a room that looked different than all the other ones. All it had was a dark brown wooden desk with about five drawers and a leather chair. "This is Theo's office" said Jules. Jason suddenly got the urge to search the drawers. When he opened the third drawer, he found something that might just be useful.

At General Hospital, Patrick and Robin were doing everything possible to figure out what drug was injected into Brenda but they came up with nothing. Brenda's life was in the balance and her pulse was getting weaker. Robin determined that Brenda had a little less than an hour to live. Patrick came in and Robin asked if she can talk to Sonny outside. They left Patrick in the room to try and find a way to make Brenda live longer. "Sonny. I'm scared" said Robin. Sonny gave her a hug and she began to cry. Sonny wouldn't admit it, but he was scared as well. He and Brenda had just found their way back to each other after seven years of being far apart and now he may lose her forever. Robin calmed down and the two of them went back into Brenda's room.

Jules and Jason picked up the syringe and headed to the hospital. They just hoped that it wasn't too late. When they finally got to the hospital, they found Patrick and handed him the syringe. "We found this in Theo's office. We hope that there is some trace of the drug in the syringe" said Jason. Patrick took the syringe and brought it in for testing. Jason and Jules found Brenda's room and walked in to see Sonny sitting by her side. Jules kept apologizing that he didn't come clean sooner, but Sonny kept telling him that he did the right thing by coming clean when he did because Brenda still has a chance. Jason told Sonny that Patrick was running tests on a syringe they found in Theo's office.

Moments later, Patrick and Robin came in saying that the drug that was in the syringe couldn't be detected but they did have an antidote that had a possibility of keeping her heart beating but there was no guarantees. "If we issue the antidote, it could save her or it can kill her instantly" said Robin. Sonny looked at Brenda, who was lying in the hospital bed, and told them to take that risk. Either way Brenda would die, but at least this way she has a chance. Robin moved in between Sonny and Jason and held their hands as Patrick injected the antidote into Brenda. They all stood there. Watching. Nerves shivering up and down their spines. The antidote didn't do anything.

They all had looks of confusion on their faces as they wondered why the antidote wasn't doing anything, but they all had a sense of relief as they thought that it was good that it didn't kill her. They stared at Brenda, who wasn't opening her eyes, when all of a sudden they heard the dreaded sound. The monitor that was hooked up to Brenda showed the lines going flat. Patrick called for a crash cart as Robin, Jason and Sonny began to panic. They couldn't lose Brenda…not now anyways. Jules just stood there with tears in his eyes. "This is all my fault. This is all my fault" Jules kept saying. Sonny kept telling him that it wasn't his fault.

The crash cart came in and Patrick did what he had to do, but it wasn't working. Brenda was gone. They all began to tear up. Patrick went to go get a team to bring Brenda to the morgue. Sonny, Jason and Robin all surrounded Brenda's bed to say goodbye to her. Jules went out into the waiting room. He was still blaming himself so he pulled out his knife from his pocket. He could never perfect the master throw. He really wished that he was able to kill Theo and get Brenda out of the cave before she was injected. He saw a doctor with a scalpel heading into Brenda's room. Working for Theo, he learned to know the difference between a determined and evil face and this doctor had the evil face or the determined-to-kill face so he decided to follow her.

Robin was alone with Brenda when the doctor walked into the room, aiming the scalpel at Robin. Robin kept calling for help, but no one would be able to hear her because the door was closed. Jules was looking around for help, but no one was around. Jules knew that this doctor was trying to kill Robin but he didn't know why, he just knew that he had to save Robin so he opened the door and immediately saw the fear in Robin's eyes as the doctor turned around. "Run Jules. Run" shouted Robin, but Jules wasn't going to leave Robin alone with some psychopath doctor. Holding the blade in his hand, he knew that it was now or never. He looked at Robin, signaling her to move out of the way, and once she was out of the way he threw the knife at the crazy doctor.

"You did it. You saved me" said Robin. Robin explained that the crazy doctor was Lisa and she was after Robin for months. Jules was so proud of himself. He may not have been able to save one woman, but he saved another. Robin hugged Jules when Patrick and Mac showed up. "What happened to Lisa?" asked Patrick. Robin explained how Jules threw the knife at Lisa and killed her. Mac pulled out handcuffs. Jules had a look of fear on his face. He was just trying to help, but he may be in more trouble than he imagined.

Robin grabbed her uncle's arms and begged him not to arrest Jules. Mac said that he didn't have a choice. Jules committed murder. "Uncle Mac. Please. I just lost my best friend. That's pain enough and if it wasn't, Lisa came in here while I was saying goodbye to my friend. She was waving a scalpel around. Uncle Mac, she was trying to kill me. If Jules didn't throw that knife, Lisa would have stabbed me with a scalpel. Come on Uncle Mac, I am telling you that it was self defense. Please give Jules a break" said Robin. Mac looked at Robin, then at Jules and then at Patrick. Mac claimed it as self defense.

Everyone cleared the room as the team from the morgue came in to get Brenda and Lisa. The one gurney came out with Lisa on it, but the other one came out empty. "Where's Brenda? I thought you guys were supposed to take her to the morgue" asked Patrick. They just pointed to the door to the hospital room so Patrick, Robin, Jason, Sonny and Jules all headed into the room. The lines on the monitor signaled that Brenda was breathing fine. Patrick didn't believe it, so he went to go check everything but there was no sign of anything bad. Brenda was making a full recovery, but she was still unconscious. It seemed that the antidote just had a delayed reaction, but it was working. Robin hugged Patrick with joy. Her best friend was going to be fine. They left Sonny in there alone.

Jason told Robin that he was going to take Jules back to his place because Jules had no where else to go. Robin told him to go, so Jason and Jules headed back to the penthouse. Sonny came out into the hall and told Robin that Brenda regained consciousness. Robin followed Sonny into Brenda's hospital room. She checked Brenda's vitals and things were going very well. Brenda was getting stronger and stronger by the minute. "Jason really wanted to be here, but you know him. He doesn't like hospitals that much. He was here for a bit, but he took Jules back to his penthouse. You're going to be okay" said Robin as Sonny took her hand in his. Brenda looked at Sonny. "You had a scare. You pretty much died. They were preparing to take you to the morgue when you started to breathe again" said Sonny. Robin made some last notes and headed out of the room.

Jason opened the door to the penthouse and Jules followed him in. Spinelli nearly leaped off the couch. "Is the Devine One okay?" asked Spinelli with hopefulness in his voice and in his eyes. Jason told Spinelli that Brenda was declared dead, but she was going to be fine. Spinelli looked like a heavy load had been lifted. Jason introduced Spinelli to Jules.

Sam came in and hugged Jason. "Robin called me. Brenda's going to be okay. I know how worried you were" said Sam. Jason told Spinelli to show Jules to his room. Spinelli and Jules headed upstairs while Sam said "Go see Brenda. I will stay here with Spinelli and Jules. She is like your little sister. Go." Jason kissed Sam and headed out to the hospital. Sam sat down on the couch and picked up a magazine and Brenda was on the cover. She looked so happy and Sam could only think of Brenda having tubes hooked up to her. "Spinelli" Sam shouted to the top of the stairs. Spinelli came running down the stairs. Sam told Spinelli that she had to run some errands and she would be back as soon as she could. Sam left the penthouse.

Jason came off the elevator and headed to Brenda's room. "Sonny" said Jason. Sonny turned around and signaled Jason to come in. Sonny got off the chair and let Jason sit down. "Hey Brenda. I'm glad that you decided to come back to us. It definitely saved me from facing Edward's wrath by telling him that you were gone, but we will never have to worry about that because Robin says that you are going to be just fine. I love you little sis" said Jason. Brenda smiled back at Jason. Then there was a knock at the door. "Got room for one more?" asked Sam. Jason nodded and Sam walked in. "I am so happy you are okay. Trust me, there is nothing more devastating that seeing Jason cry" said Sam. "Oh you see I've seen Jason cry. I mean really cry many times before, but not this Jason. I mean the one when he was a Quartermaine. I actually miss that Jason sometimes" said Brenda. Jason and Sonny left to go get some food. "You needed to pull through this. Jason already lost one little sister. He couldn't lose another one" said Sam. Brenda looked at her and smiled. "I am really glad that Jason found you. You seem to make him happy. I have seen his face light up every time you walk into a room. Not once. Not twice. But many times" said Brenda.

Sonny came into the room and said that he was going to go tell the kids that she was going to be fine. Brenda told him to go. She was surrounded by tons of people that loved and cared about her. Jason followed Sonny out of the room. "Hey thanks for being there for Brenda. I couldn't lose another sister" said Jason. "Wow. I think that's the first time I heard you refer to Brenda as your sister. One question for you. Where is Jules? I want to help him by letting him live in the house" said Sonny. Jason told Sonny that Jules was living in his penthouse. "No. No. No. Your penthouse is crowded enough and my house is practically empty. Plus he helped save Brenda so I want to repay him. Please Jason. Let me take him to my house" said Sonny. Jason agreed.

Sonny headed out of the hospital and Jason went back into Brenda's room. It's amazing how much life Brenda had in her with in minutes of being awake. It was an eye opener for Jason. He realized that life can be too short and you don't want to miss any of it, so he did the unthinkable. He ran out of Brenda's hospital room where he literally bumped into Elizabeth who had Jake by her side. "Liz can I talk to you alone?" Elizabeth told Jake to stay with Robin and followed Jason into an empty room. "They brought Brenda in and she basically died, but she came back to us. Look I was wondering if I can spend some time with my son. I know I left him because of the danger my life brings, but life is too short to miss any part of it. I would really appreciate it if you would let me be a daddy to Jake" said Jason. Elizabeth looked at Jason and said "Ya. I was thinking. Jake looks so much like you. There's no hiding it anymore. I was going to tell Jake the truth about his daddy. You want to be there when I do it?" asked Elizabeth. Jason lit up and nodded. They went to get Jake and Elizabeth turned to Jake and said "Look Jakey. You remember Jason?" Jake nodded. "Well you look a lot like him and there's a reason for that. When you were born your mommy and daddy were worried about your safety, but we've decided that we can't keep lying to you. Lucky is not your father. Jason is." Jake looked at Jason in awe. He had so much fun with Jason the night of the bus crash when they were playing with the toy motorcycles and now Jason was his father. "Do you want to go see your Aunt Brenda? I'm sure she would be very happy to meet you" Jason asked. Jake smiled and nodded. Elizabeth told them to go on their own and asked Jason if he could take Jake back to his place for the night because she had to work late. Jason agreed and took Jake by the hand and walked him over to Brenda's room.

They arrived outside the closed door when Jake hesitated to go inside. Jason bent down and looked Jake in the eye. "What's wrong?" asked Jason. "Is Aunt Brenda hurt badly enough to have those tubes hooked up to her?" asked Jake. "She's okay. Come on kiddo" said Jason. Jason opened the door and stood at the entrance, holding Jake's hand. Jake hid behind Jason, so he turned around and picked Jake up. Sam got up and walked over to them. "This is Jake. My son with Elizabeth" said Jason. Sam took Jake and brought him over to Brenda. Jake smiled at Brenda and she smiled back. "Are you okay Aunt Brenda?" asked Jake. "Because of your daddy I am. I can tell that you'll be a hero like him" Brenda said. "So he knows?" asked Sam. Jason nodded. "Hey bud. You wanna go to my house? I'm going to need your help with a surprise. I'll explain on the way home." asked Jason. Jake nodded and waved goodbye to Sam and Brenda and followed Jason out. Brenda and Sam continued to talk.

Sonny went to the Lake House to tell the kids that Brenda was going to be okay. They were all so happy to hear that the new Mrs. Corinthos was going to be fine. They begged Sonny to take them to see Brenda, but Sonny had other business to deal with so he asked Alexis if she could take them. Alexis told the kids to get in the car. The kids all piled out of the door and Alexis turned to Sonny and said "No crimes." Sonny looked at her and said "No crimes." Alexis and Sonny walked out and went in their separate cars and drove their separate ways. Alexis took the kids to see Brenda and Sonny went to Jason's penthouse to get Jules.

Sonny knocked on the door and Spinelli went to go answer it. "Mister Sir. What are you doing here?" Spinelli asked. Sonny told him that he was here to have Jules move in with him. Spinelli didn't want Jules to leave because they had become best of friends, Spinelli didn't have many friends. Basically he had Sam and Jason. He didn't want to get rid of another friend, but Sonny wasn't taking no for an answer. He was taking Jules to live with him. It was the only way for Sonny to keep Jules safe. Spinelli knew that Jules would be safe with Sonny so he agreed that it was for the best. Jules packed up his things and followed Sonny to the limo.

Meanwhile, at the hospital. Alexis, Molly, Kristina and Morgan went to go see Brenda. Brenda was so happy to see them and she reassured them that she was going to be fine. They all shared their fears of what happened the night of the wedding and the worry that overcame them waiting to hear where she was after they couldn't find her. Brenda explained everything that happened. From the kidnapping, the drugging, Sonny saving her, the "death", the waking up. Molly hugged Brenda. "I'm so glad that you're okay Aunt Brenda" said Molly. "Us too" said Kristina and Morgan in unison. "We love you mom" said Morgan. Brenda couldn't believe it. She was sure that it was going to be hard for the kids to accept her as a member of their family, but now she had people calling her aunt and mom. She was amazed. "I love you guys so much. You are all my family now and I couldn't have asked for a better family than this one, but it seems like one of my step-sons is missing" said Brenda. Alexis explained that Michael was going to be by later because he was going to go see Sonny. Everyone gathered around Brenda as she told them about her life as a supermodel and her past love with Sonny. She helped them realize that they should be whoever they want and not let anyone stand in their way. She also made Kristina realize that her father was a good and caring guy when she told them about the time Sonny left her on their wedding day so she would be safe.

When Sonny and Jules made it to Sonny's house, they found Michael sitting on the couch. Sonny walked Jules up to the spare room and told him to make himself at home and then Sonny walked down the stairs. "Dad. How's Brenda?" asked Michael. "She's fine, but what are you doing here? The others are visiting Brenda in the hospital" Sonny asked. "I'm on my way there, trust me. I just wanted to see how you were holding up" said Michael. Sonny told him that he was fine and that he should go see his step-mom. Michael walked out and Jules came down the stairs. "I really appreciate you letting me stay here and when you want me out, just say the word" said Jules. Sonny looked at Jules and then he said "I don't want you out there on your own. Theo still has many thugs out and I don't want you getting hurt. I meant what I said. I am going to protect you and I have to thank you for saving my wife and the house is pretty big since my ex-wives have decided that it would be best for the kids to live with them." Jules looked at Sonny with a smile that stretched across his face.

There was a knock on Brenda's hospital door. "Come in" Brenda called. Michael opened the door and walked in."Hey mom" Michael said as he walked over to her. "How are you doing?" Michael asked. "Pretty good, just bored. When you're used to having people around you every few seconds it gets pretty boring when no one comes for a minute. Literally, your brother and sister and cousin left maybe a minute ago. Anyway, how are you doing?" asked Brenda. "I'm okay. Getting sick and tired of living on Dante's couch, but it sure beats Pentonville. Did my dad tell you how I ended up there?" asked Michael. "No, but you don't have to if you don't want to. I know it must have been hard for you" said Brenda. "Actually I will tell you. Basically my dad married this woman. I didn't really hate her despite the fact that she was responsible for putting me in a coma for a year, but she kidnapped my mom when she went into labor with my little sister Josslyn. When I arrived at the cabin where she had taken my mom, she was trying to kidnap Josslyn and my mom was helpless so I wacked her with an axe handle. The thing I hate is my dad still doesn't believe that I can handle being in the business" said Michael. Brenda explained that Sonny never wanted his kids to be near his lifestyle. Michael stayed with Brenda until she fell asleep, then he walked out and found Robin. "Hey Brenda should be able to come home in a couple of days" Robin said. Michael thanked Robin for taking good care of Brenda and then he headed to the elevator where he ran into Edward. "Come with me" said Edward. Michael looked at Edward like he was crazy, but followed him to the empty seats in the waiting room. "You are a Quartermaine, right?" asked Edward. Michael thought that question was so crazy to the point where he didn't know how to answer that. It seemed like a trick question.

Robin went into Brenda's room and recorded everything that needed recording. She managed to do everything she had to do without waking Brenda up. When she walked out of the room, Patrick was standing there. "How's she doing?" asked Patrick. Robin said that she was doing a lot better and Patrick asked if he could look at her charts. Robin handed them to him and he said "I think we can discharge her by tomorrow evening." Robin looked at him as if needing reassurance. "She seems to be able to breathe without any help. If you want we can keep her here for an extra day, but I honestly think that she is okay to be discharged tomorrow. I'm thinking that if we take the tubes out of her tomorrow morning and we monitor her closely, then we will know for sure if she is ready to be discharged" said Patrick. "Okay. If you let me sit by her side and you cover my shifts" said Robin. Patrick agreed to help Robin because he was still trying to get on Robin's good side since he released crazy Lisa on Robin and her life.

Meanwhile Edward was still waiting for Michael to answer his question. "So are you a Quartermaine?" asked Edward. "Ya. I am unless you know something I don't" said Michael. Edward explained how he didn't want Michael to end up like Brenda, so he offered Michael a position at ELQ where he would work alongside his family and he would be away from the mob life. Michael didn't know what to say. He loved the idea of being in the mob, but how could he disappoint his great-grandfather who had already faced enough heartache watching Brenda hold onto her life. "Let me think about it" said Michael. Edward agreed to give him time to think and he headed off into Brenda's room. He sat by Brenda's side even though she was still asleep. Edward kept saying that he warned Brenda to stay away from Sonny and Michael, who was standing at the door, realized that Edward loved his family and he only wanted what's best for them. He was about to leave the hospital when he ran into Jason. He mentioned Edward's offer to Jason and asked if he should take it. Jason told him that he should. Michael thought it was a way for Jason to keep him out of the mob, but he loved the idea of making lots of money and working with family. He still wanted to be in the mob, but he knew that Sonny and Jason and his mom would never let him. He went to go find Edward and accept his offer.

Robin found Jason and said that they may be able to release Brenda tomorrow. Jason had the same expression Robin did, but she reassured him that she would be by Brenda's side all day tomorrow to make sure Brenda was fully prepared to be released. Jason told her that they were the doctors and they knew what was best and he went to go see Brenda.

Edward and Michael went back to the Quartermaine Mansion to discuss ELQ business when Sonny showed up to tell Edward that Brenda was fine. "Michael! What are you doing here?" asked Sonny in an outraged voice. Michael explained how he wasn't going to join the mob because he was going to work for ELQ. Sonny told Edward that Brenda's okay and then walked out. He pulled out his phone and called Carly. He told Carly that Michael took a job at ELQ, but Carly didn't have the reaction Sonny had hoped for. "Well, at least he's not begging to get into the mob" Carly said. Sonny knew she was right, but why did Michael have to take a job at ELQ.

Jason opened the door to Brenda's room. She was reading a magazine and was thrilled that Jason was there. "Good news. Robin is going to spend the day with you tomorrow and if you are okay, then you will be released tomorrow evening" said Jason. Brenda smiled. She was happy to get out of the hospital and into Sonny's house where she would have some privacy with her husband. "Oh and did Sonny mention that you have a new roommate" said Jason. He immediately picked up on Brenda's confusion and continued "Jules. The guy who saved you." Brenda knew that Sonny had taken in people who were outsiders, but she never expected Sonny to take one of Theo's men in. Jason's phone rang. It was Sam. Jake missed Jason and wanted him home right away. Jason told Brenda that he had to go be with Jake and reminded her that she can't leave unless she gets her rest so she could build up her strength. Jason left Brenda alone in her room.

When Jason got back to the penthouse, Jake was sitting next to Sam on the couch. "Can you read me a story daddy?" asked Jake. Jason told Jake to go upstairs and pick out a story. Jake ran up the stairs and Jason asked Sam why she couldn't read a story to him, but Sam kept insisting that Jake only wanted Jason to read a story to him. "Jake has really warmed up to the idea of you being his father instead of Lucky" said Sam, more worried than happy. Jason looked at Sam and put his hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry I'm not getting back together with Elizabeth. I will always be with you and I intend to prove it" said Jason and then he gave a little whistle to the top of the stairs. Jake came running down the stairs with something cupped in between his hands. Sam had confusion on her face as the two men turned their backs to her and whispered in a hushed tone. Jake then handed something to Jason, but it was too fast for Sam to see what it was, and then they both turned to face Sam. Jake had a smile on his face as he looked at Sam and then at Jason. Sam was still very confused as Jason started to smile as well.

Brenda was lying in her hospital bed when Jules came in. "Hey. I hope that you are feeling okay, but I figured you should know that Mr. Corinthos has asked me to move into the spare bedroom but if it's not okay with you then I will find somewhere else" said Jules. Brenda just looked at him. "Don't be crazy. Sonny is that type of person. If someone's in trouble, he takes them in. I would be honored to have two men by my side to protect me" said Brenda. Jules handed Brenda the flowers he bought and told her to get better and then he left.

Back at the penthouse, Jason got down on one knee and said "Sam. I love you very, very much. I want to spend the rest of my life with you…" Jason opened the box to reveal a ring. "…Will you marry me?" asked Jason. Sam went into shock. She wanted to say yes, but she couldn't remember how to say it. Sam took a deep breath and finally brought herself to say "Yes. Jason. I will marry you." Jason got off bended knee and kissed Sam. Jake applauded and then went to go hug Sam and Jason. "Can I go to bed now?" asked Jake. Jason walked Jake upstairs and put him to bed. Jason came back down the stairs to see Sam standing there with her arms folded acro0ss her chest. "This was your plan all along. Jake never wanted a story, he just needed you to come home so you can propose to me. Don't even think about lying to me" said Sam. Jason's face turned red as a tomato as he nodded in agreement with Sam. "Well did it work? Did you love it?" asked Jason. Sam smiled and kissed Jason. "I loved it. Involving Jake in it was very cute. He seems to be happy that you are his daddy" Sam said.

The next morning, Robin and Patrick walked into Brenda's room. Patrick pulled the tubes out of Brenda's arms and went to go do his rounds as Robin sat next to Brenda. Robin gave Brenda some ideas for the honeymoon and Brenda convinced Robin to let Patrick back into her life. Patrick walked into Brenda's room carrying Emma in his arms. "Emma wanted to meet her mommy's best friend" said Patrick as Robin walked over to the door and took her daughter into her arms. Brenda looked at Emma in amazement and said "Who's this little cutie?" Robin walked Emma over to Brenda and sat her down at the foot of the bed and told Emma to say hi to Brenda. "Hi" Emma said in her cute little girl voice. Brenda and Emma were playing with Emma's stuffed dog as Robin and Patrick walked out of the room. "I had a chat with Brenda and I'm going to do something that I've been too stubborn to do before. I want you to come back and live with me and Emma so we can be a real family again. But if you sleep with another woman again, you will be kicked out faster than you can say boo." Patrick nodded and thanked Robin for giving him another chance.

Robin walked back into the room to see Emma asleep at Brenda's side. Brenda signaled Robin to be quiet as she pointed to Emma. Robin was going to pick Emma up and take her back to the daycare, but Brenda convinced Robin to let her stay. Sonny walked in and said "I am so happy to see you awake and okay." Brenda smiled. Robin was about to tell Brenda the news that if she continued to breathe on her own like she is now then she will be out of the hospital by dinnertime, when Jason, Sam and Jake walked in. "We got good news" said Sam. Everyone looked at them in confusion as Jason continued "We're getting married." Everyone congratulated Sam and Jason on the engagement, but Elizabeth came in and ruined it. She came in to check on Brenda, but when she found out about Sam and Jason's engagement she demanded that her son leave the room. Jason told Jake to go to Elizabeth and tears streamed down his face as he watched his little boy walk out of the room and possibly out of his life. Robin told them all that Brenda may be able to leave by dinnertime.

Sam got a call from Spinelli and she left to go work on a case. Jason was heading out to tell Edward that Brenda may be coming home tonight, but he was sidetracked when he found Elizabeth. "Elizabeth. I know that you and Sam hate each other, but that's no reason to keep my son away from me. We just told him that I was his father and he slept really well last night. Please don't keep my son away from me" said Jason. Elizabeth looked at Jason and was heartbroken when she saw him with tears in his eyes. She agreed that it wasn't right to keep a father away from his son, so she told Jason that he can go down to the daycare and get Jake and keep him for a couple of days because she had her hands full with work. Jason agreed, so Elizabeth went down to the daycare with Jason to go get Jake.

When Jason got Jake, he took him to the Quartermaine Mansion with him to give Edward the good news about Brenda and introduce him to his great- grandson. The look on Edward's face when he found out he had another great-grandson was the look Jason feared. It was the I-can-turn-you-into-a-great-businessman look. Jason reacted to the look by saying "He is going to be whatever he wants to be. You are not going to determine that." Edward looked at Jake and asked him what he wanted to be when he got older and was relieved when Jake said he wanted to be a cop. "At least he has chosen a better career than his father and is not like his cousin, Michael, who at that age wanted to be a mobster just like his dad and uncle" Edward said to Jason. Jason shook his head disapprovingly and Edward managed to convince him to let Jake stay at the mansion.

Back at the hospital, Jules came to help Sonny bring Brenda home. An orderly brought Brenda her lunch. Sonny looked at Brenda who looked like she wanted to get out of the hospital and get to Kelly's for some pizza. Jules told Brenda that he was going to bring her back a slice o pizza from Kelly's and walked out. "He's kind of sweet. He reminds me of Spinelli" said Brenda. Robin and Sonny couldn't help but realize that he was scarily like Spinelli. He was sweet, shy, kind of an outsider, but most of all he always wanted to do the right thing even if he did get mixed up with the wrong people.

At Kelly's, Jules was walking out with a slice of pizza for Brenda when he saw one of Theo's thugs trying to hurt Spinelli and there was a little girl there and she was screaming so Jules did what he had to do. He walked over to the thug and punched him in the face. The thug flew to the ground, but he was not giving up. Jules just kept punching him until the thug was knocked out. Spinelli thanked Jules and turned to the little girl. "Are you okay, Molly? Look I'm okay. Not a scratch" said Spinelli. Molly looked at Jules and introduced herself, but was even happier when Spinelli told her that Jules was the one who saved Brenda. "Wow. You saved my friend Mr. Jackal and my step-aunt" said Molly as she hugged Jules. Jules invited Molly to come see Brenda in the hospital with him. Molly and Jules headed to the hospital and Spinelli headed back to the penthouse.

Molly was so happy to see Brenda sitting up with no tubes hooked up to her. The news Robin had for them all was even better. "Brenda is able to go home in a few hours" Robin said. Brenda sat at the side of the bed and ate the pizza as Sonny, Jules and Molly packed Brenda's things into a bag. Molly asked Brenda where the honeymoon was taking place. Brenda looked at Sonny and he started to say a bunch of ideas, "Italy, Paris, Canada, Spain." Brenda looked at Sonny and said "The Island." Sonny agreed to take Brenda to The Island and give her the best honeymoon ever. Kristina showed up to check on Brenda and was given the good news about Brenda's release that would take place in a few hours. "Krissy. This is Jules. He's the one who told Uncle Sonny where to find Brenda" said Molly. Kristina thanked Jules for helping her dad find Brenda and then she got a text from Alexis telling her to get home and Molly got the same text. Kristina decided to drive Molly home and Sonny called Jason. Sonny needed someone to look after Jules while he and Brenda were on their honeymoon especially because Jules told Sonny that one of Theo's men tried to hurt Spinelli. Sonny realized that because Theo was dead, his men were dead set on revenge and they weren't going to stop.

A few hours later, after Jason had taken Jules to the penthouse Patrick came in with the release papers. As Brenda was signing them, Patrick said "It was very nice to see you, but don't make a habit of making our visits in this place. I want you to take care of yourself and if you feel that you aren't at your best, don't hesitate to call anytime. Day or night." Brenda agreed and Sonny walked her out of the hospital and took her onto the private jet to The Island. Patrick and Robin decided that it was time to go home to their little girl.

_**Recap:**_

So as you can see Jules was a hero to Brenda and Spinelli, Brenda had a scare but she made a full recovery and her and Sonny went on their honeymoon to The Island, and Robin asked Patrick to move back into the house so the three of them could be a happy family.


End file.
